


Beta不可以吗2 车

by Lizmeat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizmeat/pseuds/Lizmeat
Summary: 代发，作者lof@若葉全文见lofter
Kudos: 3





	Beta不可以吗2 车

**Author's Note:**

> 代发，作者lof@若葉  
> 全文见lofter

猛地天旋地转，生田被牢牢压在床褥中，山下灼热的鼻息喷洒在后颈上，舌尖在那里试探般划着圈。  
濡湿的触感并不令人生厌，生田只觉得荒谬，他不是Omega，后颈自然不存在腺体，那山下此刻的行为又有什么意义呢，是Alpha无意识的生理本能吗。  
来不及多想，一阵尖锐的疼痛打断了生田的思绪，此刻伏于身上的Alpha像是不允许他分心一般，狠狠叼住生田后颈一小块皮肤，便用齿尖刺了进去。  
一定是流血了，被咬过的地方泛起细细密密的刺痛。  
生田想说他后悔了，他怎么会冲动到拿自己去献祭，让山下咬他难道会比让山下咬块干净的软布更好吗。  
生田抬起手肘，试图把身上没轻没重不知好歹的人赶下去，山下却好像洞穿了他的想法，将他乱扑腾的双手拉过头顶，变成十指紧扣的姿势。  
像是为了安抚身下挣动的人，山下开始一下一下地舔弄生田被咬伤的后颈，却不只是舌尖，也用温热双唇轻覆其上，辗转流连。  
像在吻他。  
“哼嗯……呜……”难以自抑地发出低吟，生田不敢相信这样的声音出自自己口中，全身都因羞耻而剧烈颤抖。  
耳垂被含住，啃咬，拉扯，耳廓被并不光滑的舌苔扫过，除却疼痛，渐渐有种陌生的酥麻自山下触碰过的地方蔓延至四肢百骸，让生田心痒难耐。  
山下又硬又烫的东西火一样烙在腰后，呼出的热气喷在耳边，心跳透过颈侧动脉的搏动放大了几万倍，就连血液汩汩流动的声音也清晰可闻，混杂在一起，仿佛他们原本就共用同一颗心脏跳动。  
“斗真……可以吗？”  
山下的声音贴着耳鼓同他的心跳共振，他的腰便又软了三分。  
可以吗……  
埋在颈侧的脑袋轻轻蹭了蹭，像羽毛挠过心头，叫生田心里不由得生出怜爱。  
可以吗……  
山下的话……应该……可以的吧……  
下一秒就被翻转过来含住了嘴唇。  
吻是铁锈味的。  
怎么会是血的味道，生田昏昏沉沉地想，吻应当是甜的，是放学后和山下一人一口分着喝的桃子汽水的味道。  
是因为他没能分化成Omega，所以一切才变得不对劲吗。  
他小心伸出舌尖，想去舔山下唇上的伤口，却被对方的舌头缠住，吸吮到发疼的地步，才改为充满疼惜的啄吻，从唇边一直辗转到锁骨。  
手指不再被紧紧扣住，双手却仍然不得自由，被山下单手捏住手腕举在头顶。  
不知何时上衣已被推至胸口，皮肤冰冷，生田却觉得有火在身体里游走，而山下掌心的热度就是引燃的信子。  
接下来会发生什么，生田好像知道，又似乎懵懵懂懂，那种感觉就像十几岁时做过的春梦，醒来又恐惧又羞耻，懊恼自己怎能对最好的朋友产生这样肮脏的念头，心底却隐隐有种兴奋和期待占了上风。

“斗真……斗真……”  
Alpha的硬挺抵在入口，经过一番耐心开拓，入口已经软软地含住了柱身的顶端，然而身上的Alpha却停了动作，压低了身子一遍遍喊他的名字，像在询问他的意见。  
生田不明白自己怎么了，怎么会这样手脚瘫软，一丝一毫的力气都用不上，像一个被信息素支配的Omega，任由Alpha摆布。  
又或许和是A是B是O无关，只是生田斗真永远无法拒绝山下智久。  
他说，进来啊。  
信息素的风暴霎时裹住了他，激烈的冲撞使他再也无法压抑任何声音，大开大合地进出之间，带起脆弱的床板嘎吱作响。  
他在梦里见过这样的场景。  
在他十五六岁常有的绮丽梦境里，他就是这样，分化成Omega，同先一步分化成Alpha的青梅竹马一起迎来情热，顺理成章地标记，顺理成章地一起出道，顺理成章地共度一生。  
然而艰难吞吐的尺寸、无法主动迎合的身体构造，无一不在提醒生田，他此刻正在经受的一切才是现实。  
比梦里真实，比梦里深刻，也比梦里痛得多。  
山下终于放开了对生田双手的桎梏，宽大粗糙的手掌掐在生田腰间方便更用力地操干。  
Beta的身体难以承受的灭顶快感汹涌而至，生田只觉得像被抛在暴雨的海面，他随浪尖颠簸，也被雨点打落。  
手茫然地伸向空中，生田想捂住嘴，不再发出羞耻的声音，也想挡住脸，藏起乱七八糟的表情。  
可他更想用这双手抱着山下，想抱住身上的人，想紧紧拥抱他的Alpha。  
山下却把他翻了个面，再一次狠狠咬住了他后颈不存在的腺体。


End file.
